


Déjà vu at Tarnin Austa

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fall of Gondolin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Summer, Tarnin Austa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Death attends the summer festival, not once but twice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Déjà vu at Tarnin Austa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Tarnin Austa" for the current SWG challenge

Maedhros had not chosen Midsummer because it was a festival, thought Glorfindel—not even he would have celebrated the day with a battle. Maedhros had chosen the day for military advantage—to lend them the edge of daylight as long as possible over the forces of Darkness.

They had failed despite that, and, as days grew long, Glorfindel was haunted each year anew by memories of endless hot hours of killing and dying. He might have been, even if the date had been less memorable.

When fire broke over the mountains that dawn, Glorfindel drew a deep breath of recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> Tarnin Austa (and hence the Fall of Gondolin) is often interpreted as taking place on the summer solstice, as in the text of the SWG challenge, although the Shire Reckoning Project prefers to read it as taking place at the beginning of the season of Laer according to the Calendar of Imladris (i.e. the equivalent of 1 June). The introduction of the SWG challenge also referred to the Dagor Nirnaeth Arnoediad canonically taking place on Midsummer (which has to be the solstice).
> 
> I think the wording above would probably just about work either way.
> 
> 100 words according to MS Word.


End file.
